


Running Into You

by TheWolfWhoWaited



Series: Heroes of Mundas and Beyond [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, One-Shot, Series, don't read and walk everyone, for dwarfs, it's dangerous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfWhoWaited/pseuds/TheWolfWhoWaited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Nymeria rests up, the rest of the Inquisition is still going. Phaedra takes the time to wander Skyhold and make a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Into You

Phaedra sauntered down the stairs from the rookery, and into the library. Altus Pavus and Lord Lavellan were having a quiet conversation in an alcove, a little too close for propriety’s sake. Phaedra smiled when she saw them.

_Good for them_. She thought.

Seeing that Altus Pavus was preoccupied, Phaedra swiped a tome off his chair.

She chuckled to herself as she made her way down the second flight of stairs, cracking open the book and beginning to read it. It was about the Fifth Blight, and had personal written accounts by several of the Hero of Ferelden’s personal party.

The doors that lead to the main hall were left open, as per usual when Master Solas was not in the rotunda.

Phaedra’s destination was the garden, more specifically the stone gazebo that was finished last week.

It was a short walk to the garden from the great hall. Phaedra used her peripheral vision to guide her, but unfortunately, dwarves tend to not fall in sight when one has a nose stuck in a book.

The mage stumbled and fell, trying not to land on the dwarf.

She caught herself on her knees and elbows, the book sliding across the floor from her reach.

“Venhendis!” She swore.

“Why don’t you watch where your-“ The dwarf had picked himself off the ground, when he realized who had in fact, tripped over him.

Several nobles that were in the hall either gawked or snickered at them.

Phaedra rolled over on her butt to look at the dwarf in question, it was Master Tethras. A deep red blush painted the Tevene’s dark cheeks.

Varric offered her his hand, and helped her off the floor.

“I’m sorry Master Tethras. I’m usually so much better at walking and reading.” She was rambling, which Varric thought was very different from the calm and detached Altus that she was typically. It was also more than a little adorable.

_Whoa. Where did that come from?_ _How can a she be adorable? Look at her! She looks like she wants to snap someone’s neck most of the time!_

“It’s alright. I wasn’t watching where I was going either.” He chuckled. “You can call me Varric, too. Master Tethras is too much for friends.”

She nodded, the blush still present on her cheeks. Looking over her shoulder, Phaedra tried to spot her book, which was a few feet away. Spotting the book before she did, Varric walked over to it, picked up the tome and handed it back to her.

She gave him a small smile. “Thank you, Varric.”

“No problem. And the Fifth Blight? Seems like a boring read, considering Leliana is up in the rookery.”

“This one was has written accounts from others besides Sister Nightingale. I was curious about it from a Warden’s standpoint. Well that, and it must be terrifying fighting a Blight, knowing that your love could die in any skirmish.”

“Huh. That’s good to know.”

She looked confused. “What is good to know?”

Varric gave her a mischievous grin. “That you’re a complete sap.”

“What! I am most certainly not! I’m the Tevinter mage that all the Orlesian nobles cower or gossip about! I’m feared and, and”

“You’re a sap and you know it. Under all that sass and aloofness, you’re a damn sap. Admit it.”

She opened her mouth to argue, but then shut it. “Just, don’t tell anyone. Alright?” Phaedra wanted to be angry, but she couldn’t find it in her. Varric, as much of him as she had seen anyway, was kind and caring about his friends, and the few times she had been invited to the Herald’s Rest with some of the inner circle, had her in laughing and in tears at his stories and sass-matches with Hawke. They had only spoken on a few occasions alone, mostly passing pleasantries or short conversations of small talk.

He grinned at her. “Wouldn’t dream of it, Blossom.”

“Blossom? You’re kidding.”

“Nope. Not at all.”

“You do know that dwarves are not completely immune to magic, right?”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve been threatened with that before.”

“Hmmph. Fine. But if someone asks why, you say it’s an inside joke.”

“It’s alright Blossom. Your secret’s safe with me.”

A silence filled the air. Phaedra adjusted the book to sit in the crook of her arm. “Care for a walk in the garden? I believe Inquisitor Lavellan has taken it upon herself to grow it all. I admit, Dalish magic is quite fascinating.”

“Sure. I could use some air.” They both smiled at each other and made their way to the garden.  


End file.
